


Pontiac Sky Text Messages

by roliver4



Series: "Maybe You Don't Write Enough..." [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loses the love of her life (honestly probably because he's stupid) and continues to text his phone after his death until one day she gets a text back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pontiac Sky Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> prompted from tumblr with "clarke continues to text her dead ex and then gets a text back one day". been working on it for 2 weeks now. at first I was a little weirded out by the prompt, but it grew on me. enjoy. add me on tumblr and let's chat: shaneycakes-1131.tumblr.com

**Monday August 24, 2015  
** Finn (6:22pm): Hey babe I’m off work and headed to the races now. I’ll see you tonight

Clarke (6:25pm): ..... you know how I feel about it.  
Clarke (6:31pm): please be safe  


And just like that, it was over. From my couch in Pontiac, Michigan, phone in hand, I heard the knock on the door. Answering it, the police greeted me with those words that I never thought I’d hear: “Miss Griffin, there’s been an accident.” After the funeral and the wake and the talking to people I never wanted to talk to, I found myself exactly where I was before-- on my couch in Pontiac, Michigan, phone in hand with nothing to say. But that didn’t stop the texts.

 

**Friday August 28, 2015**

Clarke (9:16pm): I told you not to go.  
Clarke (9:17pm): You know I hated the races  
Clarke (9:18pm): Why were you so fucking stubborn????  
Clarke (9:19pm): I mean, Why couldn’t you just fucking listen to me?  
Clarke (9:19pm): for once  
Clarke (9:20pm): and now you’re gone  
Clarke (9:21pm): what am I supposed to do now without you?  
Clarke (9:22pm): that stupid song is still on repeat...  
Clarke (9:23pm): you would know the one

 

And the days go by, but nothing changes but the date on my phone. The blinking blue light to indicate a new message illuminates in the darkness of my home, but it never blinks for him.

 

**Thursday September 3, 2015**

Raven (5:42pm): hey buddy, we’re going out to a game tonight. Join?

 

**Tuesday September 8, 2015**

Monty (1:21pm): haven’t seen you in the coffee shop recently. You okay?

 

**Sunday September 13, 2015**

Bellamy (8:15am): are you ever coming back to workout?

 

**Wednesday September 23, 2015**

Octavia (3:12am): bar’s closing. I miss you

 

After a couple of weeks, they become less frequent and less invitational. Before too much longer, it sounds like I’m talking to strangers in the hallow words of the ones I once loved.

 

**Friday October 9, 2015**

Lincoln (2:33pm): hey

 

**Wednesday October 28, 2015**

Bellamy (9:14pm): I canceled your membership

 

**Monday November 23, 2015**

Raven (9:21am): the wedding is coming up soon. Are you coming or no?

 

**Friday December 25, 2015**

Octavia (12:01am): merry christmas

 

 After so many unanswered texts and missed calls, the blinking ceases entirely, leaving me completely and entirely alone. But that doesn’t stop the texts.

 

**Thursday January 7, 2016**

Clarke (6:14am): I woke up without you again

 

**Tuesday January 19, 2016**

Clarke (9:20am): It’s your mom’s birthday. I called her for us

 

**Friday January 29, 2016**

Clarke (11:56m): I still miss you

 

**Monday February 1, 2016**

Clarke (7:28pm): It’s pizza night again.  
Clarke (7:28pm):  I saved your half.

 

**Sunday February 14, 2016**

Clarke (12:14am): Happy Valentine’s Day,

 

**Thursday February 25, 2016**

Clarke (12:01am): Happy Birthday. I stayed up specifically to text you

 

But it never mattered. My inbox was filled with unreplied texts from friends who had moved on and unanswered messages to my love who was lost to this world. With the same song on repeat for over a year, I worked my life around that phone, watching and waiting for that blue light, hopping at every indication of movement. It was never him though. But that didn’t stop the texts.

 

And then it happened.

 

**Saturday June 3, 2017**

Clarke (2:15am): I can’t sleep

Finn (2:17am): me neither.  
Finn (2:17am): I’m sorry. I don’t have this number saved.  
Finn (2:18am): New phone number, sorry.

 

Blinking into the darkness as the backlight of my phone dimmed into nothing, I threw the phone from the bed, listening to the shattering of the screen against the door frame before throwing myself onto my pillow and forcing my eyes shut. There was no way. I’d have to remember to get my screen replaced the next morning, but at least then I’d know that the text was just in my imagination...

 

But it wasn’t.

 

**Sunday June 4, 2017**

Finn (8:09am): hope you finally slept last night.

Clarke (8:11am): who is this?  
Clarke (8:11am): Is this a joke?  
Clarke (8:11am): It’s a terrible one!

Finn (8:16am): I’m sorry. I don’t understand...  
Finn (8:16am): I didn’t mean to upset you.  
Finn (8:17am): I have a new phone and number....  
Finn (8:17am): I don’t even know who this is.

Clarke (8:26am): So you just randomly got this number?

Finn (8:31am): yes  
Finn (8:31am): yesterday

 

And that’s how it began. Day in and day out, I texted with that number, communicating about our days and what our plans were. It was almost as if he was still here-- just different.

 

**Tuesday July 4, 2017**

Finn (11:11am): 11:11 make a wish  
Finn (11:12am): oh and Happy Independence Day

 

Friday August 17, 2017

Clarke (10:49pm): Did you see the new horror film this week?

Finn (10:53pm): No. Why?  
Finn (10:53pm): Did you?

Clarke (10:57pm): YES! And now I can’t sleep

Finn (11:00pm): hahaha

Clarke (11:02pm): It’s not funny!  
Clarke (11:03pm): will you stay awake with me?

Finn (11:07pm): of course

 

**Saturday September 23, 2017**

Finn (5:48am): The sky is gorgeous  
Finn (5:48am): you should see it  
Finn (5:49am): You’d love it

Clarke (5:51am): hsgdlkAS

 

Thursday October 12, 2017

Clarke (12:04am): Imnm dtrungl

Finn (12:14am): Pardon?

Clarke (12:15am): funk  
Clarke (12:15am): skunk  
Clarke (12:15am): duck  
Clarke (12:15am): FUCK  
Clarke (12:16am): duck

Finn (12:18am): fuck? Duck? Skunk?  
Finn (12:18am): Duck Duck Goose?

Clarke (12:21am): no  
Clarke (12:22am): i  
Clarke (12:22am): am  
Clarke (12:22am): skunk  
Clarke (12:22am): FUCK

Finn (12:25am): Is it bad that I’m enjoying this?

Clarke (12:29am): duck me  
Clarke (12:29am): d  
Clarke (12:29am): r  
Clarke (12:29am): u  
Clarke (12:29am): n  
Clarke (12:30am): k

Finn (12:31am): well no shit.  
Finn (12:32am): I thought you were telling me something new  
Finn (12:33am): that was obvious haha

Clarke (12:37am): Skunka aoffg

 

And after 6 months, it became something normal. No longer did I feel like I was talking to my dead ex. No longer did I really feel like I was talking to him. Instead, I was talking to her-- my distant friend who I had never met. She challenged me to be better, urging me to reconnect with the outside. Forcing me to do better.

 

**Monday December 25, 2017**

Lexa (12:16am): Don’t forget to text your mom today  
Lexa (12:16am): and Merry Christmas buddy!

Clarke (12:19am): Done. Thanks. And the same to you!

Lexa (12:24am): and text your friends!

Clarke (12:25am): I am :-P

Lexa (12:25am): the other friends dorkis

  
And so it started. Life finally started getting back to normal. I started going back outside. I started visiting my friends and doing things again. I could watch the colors dance across the Pontiac sky without wondering if the feeling from long ago was gone. Now I knew.

 

**Wednesday January 10, 2018**

Octavia (12:19pm): I am so excited for lunch!

 

**Saturday February 3, 2018**

Lincoln (4:27pm): I wasn’t expecting you in class today! Thanks for stopping by

 

**Monday March 12, 2018**

Raven (8:16am): WAKE UP! IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!

 

But when I got that text, my heart sank. I never knew that she was in a relationship. I never really knew anything about her. We talked about everything-- except for ourselves. But that text message had the power to break my heart and give me hope all at once.

 

**Tuesday April 23, 2018**

Lexa (3:02am): Are you awake?

Clarke (3:07am): for some reason. What’s up?

Lexa (3:21am): my girlfriend and I just broke up  
Lexa (3:21am): I just need to chat.

 

I don’t know what I expected from all of this. I don’t even know why we continued talking, but after reading that one word-- girlfriend-- something inside of me snapped, leaving the charred remains of my broken soul out in the open and the wound reopening itself again.

 

I couldn’t allow myself to be hurt again.

 

So I quit.

 

I stopped answering-- well, I stopped answering so much...

 

**Sunday May 6, 2018**

Lexa (1:24pm): Hey haven’t heard from you in a while

Clarke (1:58pm): been busy with work. Sorry

 

**Friday June 29, 2018**

Lexa (7:44am): the sky is perfect this morning  
Lexa (7:46am): jus thought you should know

Clarke (11:19am): cool

 

**Tuesday July 11, 2018**

Lexa (4:31pm): have you been alright?

Clarke (9:49pm): yeah. Just busy

 

Until my answers quit all together. Until I finally had the strength to walk away.

 

**Thursday August 2, 2018**

Lexa (5:22pm): I miss talking to you

 

**Monday September 10, 2018**

Lexa (7:05pm): Pizza night at my place. Thinking of you

**Wednesday October 17, 2018**

Lexa (3:28am): iamaf drunask asfj fuqa anjd i misssas yoi

 

It was the first drunk text I had ever gotten from Lexa and the sinking feeling in my stomach required me to feel responsible. Had she tried to drink me away the same way I drank Finn away?

 

Shaking my head, I laughed off the idea. This girl didn’t know me. There’s no way that she cared for me.

 

We were just pen pals.

 

But when the sun rose and I awoke to 27 new text messages, the butterflies began again, forcing my fingers to type words that my mouth would never have spoke.

 

**Wednesday October 17, 2018**

Lexa (3:54am): hwey  
Lexa (4:16am): i msis yoiuy  
Lexa (4:19am): i asm trysin  
Lexa (4:25am): i cany stup mysef  
Lexa (4:42am): i knaspw oui hatew mewww  
Lexa (5:18am): itas okay  
Lexa (5:21am): i amsory  
Lexa (5:46am): i regretww ir  
Lexa (5:59am): regret  
Lexa (6:21am): i haope urrr welsl  
Lexa (6:25am): i kisses somronw  
Lexa (6:26am): wist thew qere youi  
Lexa (6:28am): forgoy i saud thas  
Lexa (6:30am): fortyt me all togethjer  
Lexa (7:00am): oh gowwd  
Lexa (8:47am): please ignore everything  
Lexa (9:04am): I will leave forever now

Clarke (11:09am): You sober up fast.

 

The three little dots appeared before disappearing as quickly as they came, leaving me in a steady silence until a buzz woke me from my trance.

 

Octavia (11:45am): Let’s go. I’m outside.

 

I shouldn’t have been glued to my phone, but I was. My eyes barely left the darkened screen as I stayed glued to the device, waiting for that blinking blue light to tell me that she was back. But it never came and when Octavia left the brunch table to escape to the restroom, I accepted my fate, sending my own apology with a heavy heart and broken spirit.

 

Clarke (1:27pm): I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you. I just... I don’t know how to do... this... whatever it is that we were doing... whatever it is that I wanted us to do. I’m sorry.

 

As my finger hesitated over the send button, I took one final breath, knowing that the minute the tip of my finger touched down on that screen, everything would be over.

 

But then I heard it. It was almost instantaneous. The moment the little bubble appeared saying that my message was sent, the small ding rang out in the room.

 

My eyes shot up, scanning the room for any sign of a source. Of course no one was looking at me. There was an old man with a newspaper. A couple in the corner whispering to each other. A brunette buried in her how device. But no eyes on mine.

 

And when my own phone chimed its anthem reply, it happened.

 

The brunette lifted her head, her back still turned to me, before lowering back down to her phone. Glancing down at my own phone, I checked the message.

 

Lexa (1:34pm): What are we doing?

 

The second chime came as even more of a shock when I saw the girl lift herself again. There was no way...

 

Lexa (1:36am): What do you want?

 

Sliding my fingers across the keyboard, I type my one word response and hit send, never even looking down. Instead, I stay fixated on the back of the head to my right, watching as the phone in front of her illuminates and sings its anthem song.

 

I held my breath as she turned slowly, her thin jaw cutting through the air and leaving me greeted by the piercing green eyes before me.

 

Honestly, she put the Pontiac sky to shame and I was so thankful that I sent that last message.

 

Clarke (1:43pm): you.


End file.
